


Counting Crows

by valkias



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, miragehound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkias/pseuds/valkias
Summary: A ten part fic based on the poem of the same name, chronicling one man's life (Elliot Witt, aka Mirage) and his adventures inside and outside the ring





	Counting Crows

Elliott wasn't one to be sad, at least not openly.

When the news had come that his brothers were MIA, presumed dead, though, he had been absolutely devastated. He remembered feeling so numb as he tried to go about his day, shattering a few glasses when they fell from his shaking hands. This had lasted what had felt like weeks, turning into anger so fast it had startled his mother.

Why were they presumed dead? Where were the bodies? Why wasn't anything being done to find them?

Those questions still rattled around his head whenever he lingered to thing about them. Ten years had past, and it still hurt to know they could be out there, maybe.

Elliott readjusted himself as he crouched, back against a building as the announcer made the minute call on the ring, which didn't worry him too much as they were barely a stones throw away. Blothhundr dropped down beside him, wiping dust from their goggles. "All clear. Are we ready to move?"

Elliott shrugged, looking over to Ajay, whom was checking her guns. "We ready?" He called out to her, getting a thumbs up in response. He grinned, following Hundr around the building, checking around before they crossed to the next one.

Open ground, bad move. He should have seen this coming. Bullets began kicking up the dirt around him as he ran, heart racing in his chest. "Hound, run! I'll cover you." He called out, throwing a decoy off to the east, hoping it would lead the enemy of their trail. But, too late. A bullet slammed home, through his shoulder, then his thigh, knocking the wind from him as he hit the ground.

Blood began to seep into his lungs, making him gasp and splutter, eyesight blurring. For the second time in his life, he was terrified- he was going to die, his mother would have lost all four of her sons.

Only one thought gave him solace as he panicked, world going dim; at least he'd get to see his brothers again.


End file.
